


Something's Wrong

by FrozenMemories



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22513651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenMemories/pseuds/FrozenMemories
Summary: Tumblr fic prompt: "Please just tell me what’s going on. I know something’s wrong."
Relationships: David Hodges/Nick Stokes
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Something's Wrong

There’s a knock on the door but he’s tempted to ignore it. It feels a little childish when he pulls the cushion over his ears and closes his eyes, momentarily drowning out the annoying sound that comes from the door. But then it turns into an insistent banging and finally the door bell rings loud and shrill.

The TV is quiet enough that it can’t be heard outside, if he just stays still he can pretend not to be at home for a while.

“I know you’re there, open up or I’m finding another way in!”

He groans. Nick wouldn’t resort to kicking in the door, he’s pretty sure of that. But he sounds like he means business and David honestly wouldn’t put it past him to try.

Wearily he gets up.

“Would you please just tell me what’s going on. I know something’s wrong.” Nick doesn’t even wait for him to pull the door all the way open.

“I don’t want to see you,” David mumbles to the floor. It’s a blatant lie, he always wants to see Nick, but he’s not in the mood for a heart to heart. He can’t deal with Nick’s bluntness right now.

“Tough luck,” Nick states and pushes past him without grace, “I want to see you.”

Too stunned to reply, David barely manages to close the door. No need for his nosy neighbors to catch wind of his personal affairs.

“Well?” Nick prompts and David crosses his arms in defense.

“Nothing,” he finally gets out.

“You sure don’t act like nothing,” Nick prods. They’re still standing in the doorway and David has no intention to invite Nick further in. If they sit down he knows he’s going to crumble and he won’t give him that satisfaction. He should have known that one of those looks would be enough though. Nick’s eyes soften around the edges and he reaches out a hand to touch David’s elbow.

David closes his eyes in resignation before Nick can finish saying, “Talk to me, please.”

“I heard you,” he blurts out against his resolution not to, “When you were talking to Warrick about hitting the clubs and getting laid.”

Nick has the decency to look guilty.

“That’s not what I meant,” he starts defensively while David wraps his arms around himself a little further, successfully flinching away from Nick.

“I was just trying to cheer him up after the whole Tina debacle. It’s not like I was gonna go hit anyone up.”

“Yeah right,” David huffs, “I know guys like you, you don’t even have to try, you walk into a club and you have five napkins with phone numbers in your pocket.”

The hurt that flashes across Nick’s face surprises him and he grits his teeth against the stab of guilt he feels. But he knows for a fact that it’s true. This has actually happened before.

"Is that what you think of me?” Nick asks calmly, even though the vein on the side of his throat is throbbing in the way it does when he is either turned on or getting angry. David suspects it’s the latter.

He looks down at his feet to avoid staring at the distracting sight.

“I asked you a question,” Nick grumbles and grabs David’s chin to make him look at his eyes again. David passively let him.

“Well, isn’t that what your guys’ nights out accumulate to?”

Nick shakes his head and sighs.

“It’s not,” he states so firmly that David is almost ready to believe it. He bites down on his cynical remarks as Nick takes a deep breath, obviously contemplating his next words carefully. He opens and closes his mouth several times, then shakes his head in exasperation.

“You’re an idiot,” he finally says and draws David into an unexpected hug.

For a moment David stands stiffly. He doesn’t know what to say, how to react. He should probably be offended. But Nick’s arms around him soothe his insecurities and he finds himself reluctantly leaning into them.

When he pulls back Nick grins at him and brings his hands around David’s face.

“Next time just tell me you’re jealous,” he teases and before David has a chance to protest Nick covers his lips with a poignant kiss.


End file.
